The following relates generally to counting objects, and more specifically to counting objects by analyzing a digital image.
Counting objects is an important task in many industries. For example, in a pharmacy the task of counting pills is repeated many times each day. However, in many cases this task is performed manually, which may be time consuming and may lead to mistakes, Additionally, systems that perform counting tasks automatically are often suitable only for a very particular size and shape of object, or may require extensive training of an object recognition pattern, Systems based on object specific pattern recognition may also be costly, or may be of limited usefulness when counting objects with different sizes, shapes, or coloration.